Locker Room Fun
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Set after Throwing Heat. Ryan and someone you wouldnt expect. Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After last night's episode, I wanted to jump through that TV and jump Ryan's bones, and somehow while watching him interogation. Damn I forget when I forget names, while it was the first person he interogated. Anyways just a tad different, instead of being a normal fic of two characters interacting, why not you the one reading this, be interacting. Did this with Greg from the LV show. And thought might as well do it with Ryan. To be truthful, I couldnt see Calleigh doing this. Reviews, make me write more.

* * *

"You know you get all cocky in an interrogation you look really sexy" you snake your fingers into his belt loops pulling him flush against you licking your bottom lip and biting down gently as you look at his lips. He smiles and his eyes twinkle as he gets cocky.

"Really?" he says in that tone that captivates you everytime he speaks. You bit down on your lip again sucking slowly to tease him as you look up through your lashes and nod slowly. When your fingers snaked around his belt loops, your thumbs absentmindedly found their way under the hem of his shirt, rubbing his skin back and forth.

His hands move to your neck, his thumbs touching your checks, he moves into kiss you, but at the last second you pull away.

"Uh huuuhhh" he groans and does the same action you are doing to his stomach.

"Fraternizing isn't what we're paid for" you smirk knowing how much he wants to kiss you. About as much as you want to kiss him but you'll never tell. He lets out a sigh and rests his forehead against yours.

"You're driving me crazy" he whispers as you look up into his eyes.

For the last few weeks its been nothing but stolen glances, and secret moments in the locker room like now. Never anything more than kissing no matter how heated it gets. Neither of you can seem to move it past the kisses. Strange but true because sex complicates things nad your life is complicated enough. And never on company time, always when shift ended and only if you've finished together. You've been finding reasons to stick around just so these secret moments happen more often than not. Realizing you haven't spoken in some time you speak

"What are you going to do about it?" you smile and look at his lips, your resolve slowing slipping. It wont be long before you actually let him kiss you.

"I could throw you up against the lockers and take you now"

"But you wont"

"You're right, I've got about four more hours left of work left to do" his hand is now engrossed in your hair, somewhat glad you wore it down today.

"Anything you need help on?" you ask, knowing his answer before he speaks

"You are too big of a distraction but thank you for asking"

You pout, your not usually turned down by him. He kisses your forehead and moves his hands to your shoulders. You say the hell with it, and move your head up to kiss him. He is the one to pull back and smile

"We're both on the clock" he tells you something you already know you were the one to tell him that to begin with.

"Just one" you hear yourself begging

"It never ends with just one" he kisses your forehead once again and walks away leaving you hot and bothered. Not a feeling that you like.

* * *

Around the two hour mark you find yourself doing things that keeps you near where his, and in your sights at all times. You even volunteered to help Delkco with his case, because you knew he was working with him. If he wanted to leave you in the locker room hot and bothered without a kiss, you could make him want you so much, he wanted to burst.

You volunteer to take log Delcko's evidence in the case, to stand next to him and brush him constantly. You reach across him for the fourth time and he slams down the evidence he's holding.

"You need to stop" he growls

"Stop what?" you ask innocently and can't help but smile

"There are consequences"

"To what, helping you log evidence, I'm not following"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" he still hasn't picked up his evidence

"I'm afraid I don't Mr. Wolfe" you go back to your pile of evidence, pausing briefly as he grips your arm, and moves behind you pressing up firmly as you did to him in the locker room hours before.

You feel something pressing into you, and it isn't his keys.


	2. Chapter 2

"A/N: So I did some extensive hunting and found this on my labtop while the first paragraph until the first words are spoken and I finished it today. Sorry to keep you waiting for this very long over due chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Your head turns to meet his as he lets go of your arm and grabs something he doesn't need from your side, and move back towards him with a smirk on his face. You can't help but flush a little but decide to take it in stride.

"I see someone's happy to see me"

"You're on very thin ice"

"How can I be? We're in Miami" you couldn't help but tease him, he glares at you and you sober up grabbing another piece of evidence and began the task of logging the evidence in.

"How's it coming?" Delkco came back after half an hour of not talking to one another

"Oh you know cataloguing evidence is a joy in itself" you can't help but sarcastically say, Ryan glances at you and you look down smiling.

"If your finished here why don't we call it a night" Delkco offers you nod smiling excited to see if anything will happen once shift is over

"We just have a few more items to log go on and go home" you tell Delkco the lie as if it was the most natural thing like saying the sky is blue. Delkco smiled in relief that he didn't have to stay any longer and proceeded out the door. Ryan watched as Delkco made his way to the locker room before he turned his attention back to you.

"Why'd you lie?" he asks, putting his last piece of evidence down

"It would look suspicious if we both stalled" you begin to pack up the evidence carefully setting the item in the box in front of you.

"I'll take these back Delkco should be almost done" Ryan told you taping the boxes and initialing the tape. You throw out your gloves and tidy up by putting the documents into the file and placing them into the file cabinet near the door making sure it locked you walk out of the door ready to head to the locker room. Just as you enter you hear his voice.

"Keep walking towards the back" you smile and obey knowing he's about to punish you, _Bring it on two can play this game. _Unbuttoning your shirt as you walk to the back, your ready for him as you reach the back and turn around, hands on your hips making your shirt come apart his mouth opens and quite possibly you see a little bit of drool but he composes his self quickly.

"You need to be punished" he said sternly and you can't help but smile. Running your hair through your hair and down your neck trailing a path towards your stomach his eyes watches your hand and he once again is thrown off track.

"Punish away" he pounces on you, one hand on your face the other cupping your bra clad breast as he kisses you hungrily. Your hand snakes around to his pants touching the protruding fabric

"I want you so bad" he mumbles against your mouth greedily pushing you up against the back row of lockers. This had to stop and soon or this would lead to something that would be career damning if you were caught. Your moaning when his fingers found your nipple beneath your bra does he stop and realizes where he is and what he's doing. He walks away and you know the moment's past and begin doing up your shirt.

"Oh my god did you have any idea what we were doing and about to do"

"I'm not a virgin, I knew exactly what we were doing but your kisses have a tendency of making me weak in the knees and forgetting everyone and everything" you say truthfully.

He's about to walk over and kiss you again but April the receptionist stops him as she walks in.

"Mr. Caine would like both of you to work a double he said take half an hour, grab something to eat and come back" she smiled meekly at them before leaving.

"We could finish what we've started"

"Half and hour will not be long enough for what I have in mind" and for the first time in a long time you feel your cheeks growing hot.


End file.
